Peace, Harmony, and Subtlety
by Lung Tien Lien
Summary: Living Beyond the Everfree #6: Argent wished this night of aerial guard duty just stayed boring as usual - and not the kind of boring that involved his biggest interpersonal disaster.


_**My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic**_

 _ **Living Beyond the Everfree #6:**_

 **Peace, Harmony, and Subtlety**

 **(Disclaimer: I only own my OCs. This short takes place between "The Unpleasant Norwalk" and "Observations of An Artist Pony".)**

 **0000**

For all its status perks, being a first-class Skystriker stationed at Knight's Peak was, more often than not, boring during peacetime. Except for the annual Pink Plague, the occasional skirmish with an Ursa Major and/or its cub, a rogue pack of Timberwolves, or, Draco forbid, a Chaos Specter incursion, a typical night for Argent involved nothing more than watching quietly over Froud Valley and the Zap Apple Grove. The rest of his team accompanied him, of course, but excessive chatter brought down demerits, so any news worth a full-blown conversation was spoken during the Skystrikers' mid-shift break.

Unfortunately, the most gossip-worthy news tonight involved Argent himself and his new ex.

The dragon sighed to himself. _I should have known better than to hope Written Word would keep our breakup a quiet affair. Such an overdramatic loudmouth! The person or tome from which she learned her megaphone spell deserves a thousand-year banishment to the moon._

Not that Argent would yet admit he may or may not have lost his temper to the point of yelling as well… Or roaring once, maybe twice…

When the Peak Bells' tolls rang out and signaled break-time, Argent swooped from his perch before any other Skystriker and dove straight toward the mess hall's entrance. The servers, ponies and dragons alike, just finished setting out the night's dishes: different kinds of meats, vegetables, side foods, and drinks into which the incoming sentries would tuck with zeal. Without really considering his choices, Argent loaded a platter full and retreated to one of the dining balconies outside. The warm breeze, wafting the scent of meat into the air, calmed his nerves considerably, and he wolfed down most of his meal, a piece of juicy pork cooked rare pleasing his taste buds considerably.

"I figured I'd find you out here."

Argent's last mouthful of baked potato turned sour, and he swallowed prematurely, saying, "I should think even _you_ would gift me some solitude tonight, Crimson; I assumed my avoidance of the others would have communicated my lack of want for company."

Crimson, one of Knight's Peak's draconic physicians, sidled onto the balcony and lounged across the stone flooring.

"Well, we should all know the dangers of assuming, my friend," the deep red dragon replied, using one claw to preen behind his ear frills. He then stretched his wings up straight, moonlight catching the patterns of cosmetic paints sweeping and curling across the wings' undersides.

 _I know no other dragon so exhibitionistic._ Argent snorted. "If I didn't know better, I would think you readied yourself for attending a gala."

"Meeting with Glimmergold _is_ a gala in and of itself! Besides, there's no harm accentuating that which is handsome under _any_ circumstance. You should know that, Silverstorm."

Though Argent felt somewhat mollified by the use of his proper Skystriker name, he still said, "Vain creature – you and Glimmergold both. It boggles the mind how your own reflections allow the two of you enough free attention for each other."

 _Especially since that river serpent has an entire body of water in which to admire herself._

"Whereas one form impresses, two forms complimenting one another are simply striking." A sly glint sparked in Crimson's eyes. "You and Written Word pulled off the same look on some memorable occasions when you took the time."

"Indeed we did. Ah, I realize I've forgotten my beverage. I'd better hurry before the tastiest options are gone. Should I bring you anything in particular?"

"A bowl of raw cube steak sounds delicious, thank you."

Argent rose and returned to the mess hall, the room now packed with his fellow Skystrikers. The silver dragon felt their attention swivel toward him immediately upon entry, and the loud, boisterous voices dropped to hushed whispers. This attention he ignored, maintaining an aloof expression while selecting Crimson's dish and snatching up a hollow coconut shell filled with its own milk.

"Mm! Delectable!" Crimson exclaimed upon biting into his first cube. When finished, he declared, "The cooks spoil us here; judging by the food quality alone, I would doubt Knight's Peak is a military station."

"Agreed." Argent took a few sips of coconut milk. "The Princesses are quite generous in the treatment of Equestria's defenders."

"I'm so glad we're no longer at constant war with Queen Chrysalis and the Changeling army. Those six ponies chosen by the Elements of Harmony are taking care of Equestria's problems rather well – and their friends are, too, I suppose."

"Peace and harmony are lovely things."

"Lovely, yes, especially if we all took them to heart more often."

The sound of the blowing breeze filled the silent space between the two dragons. Crimson affected a guileless facade while Argent frowned, his talons grating against the floor.

"Perhaps, doctor," Argent rumbled slowly, "within the immediate future, you should make a point of speaking with Glimmergold about the loveliness of peace and harmony. I'm sure she has positive opinions on the subject."

"Perhaps I will, but that will have to come after her opinions on my stunning paintjob." Crimson's impish attitude then sobered. "You know, it might not be too late–"

"Actually, it is rather late, isn't it? My break is almost over, and you still have the rest of dinner to chat up other friends. I shouldn't monopolize more of your time." _More like the other way around,_ Argent thought while picking up his mostly empty platter and gulping down the remaining coconut milk. "It was nice catching up with you. I hope your date with Glimmergold goes splendidly."

 _And if you do decide eventually that you aren't worth each other's time, be sure no voice-amplifying spells are involved._

Crimson caught up with Argent halfway down the steps leading down into the mess hall.

"I mean it. You two are good for… You should–"

"Do you know anyone else here who is interested in this subject? And someone who could help you with this unhealthy nosiness you apparently must bother me with?" Argent snarled, keeping his growl low enough so as not to echo.

"I'm trying to have a serious, _necessary_ conversation with you here!"

"Since you obviously haven't noticed, I've been trying to subtly avoid it and enjoy my dinner in peace! As for the conversation being 'necessary', I highly doubt it. Now, if you'll excuse me so kindly, I must check in with my team and return to my post. Good night."

Argent threw away his leftovers and swept away from Crimson, who muttered just within hearing range, "Subtle. Yeah, right."

So much for the peace and harmony of Knight's Peak – or Froud Valley – going undisturbed for another night.


End file.
